Everlonging Love
by SpAsSy-YaSsI
Summary: What happens when a nobody remembers how love feels? Will he have a happyending or meet a untimely fate? All the drama ensues in a love story between a man torn from life and a girl with no memories... ZexionOC, Maybe DemyxOC, AxelOC.
1. Prolouge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prelouge...

A forest, there lay a girl, neither dead or alive...just...Lost. How long had she lay there, needing care and wanting to

see him again. But would they? It wasn't possible...

He'd loved this girl, for many years...all his life. She'd been his everything, she had been the one that left an invisible

mark on the young man's heart.He'd loved her, with all that he had, she was his most precious thing in life. He'd die forher...and thats just what happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1 Lifes Nightmares

Everlonging Love

This is the first fanfic i've actually POSTED so if you flame it will just amuse me and if ya don't like it go eat some soap...it tastes funny :P

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own the Organisation...or Axel...Zexion...Oh c'mon at least let me have Demyx! I do own my tasty cheese sandwich and I own something else...but i shalt leave that a mystery...for now. Muahahahahahaha!!!- Cough-Cough- Can't breathe! Cough.Wheeze.Splutter

Chapter.1- Life's Nightmares

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then...the accident happened. He was sitting with her ready to finally tell her how he felt, in the mansion's garden. suddenly he heard ratteling, his senses were extremely sharp. He'd pulled her towards him, falling shards of glass just missed her, she stared...petrified. He pulled her to her feet and ran as fast as he could, pulling her behind him. As they left the garden, the once beautiful, tranquil grounds of which they spent alot of time together had been reduced to rubble.

She fell to her knees, "there's no time!" the boy yelled. "Come on, we have to go" he yet again held out his hand, she took it, they ran to find shelter. Under a sturdy shelter, in the lab, under a shelf they were safe...for a while.

The young women began to cry, tears welled up in her eyes, his heart sank. He had to save her, she was so important to him, even if it meant his death as long as she survived he would be satisfied. "I'm going to find the others, stay here, don't move" He smiled gently. She began to stare at him in horror, " no...you can't you'll die!" She pleaded. "Don't go!" He came face to face with her and smiled, his night blue eyes twinkling, resisting the urge to cry, he gently kissed her on the lips. Without hesitation he left her, forever. He blushed as he ran through ash and rubble to find his friends.

But, they where no where to be seen. As he looked around the halls for his fellow workers, he heard a creak above his head. He slowly reacted, he turned, a part of the ceiling and some shards of glass from a family picture of the girl and her father completely covered the boy, as he felt his heart beat it's last beat... he reached out his arm, _that's it, i'm done here_.

He closed his eyes, as the tears dried his heart left his body and he felt his soul absorb into heaven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's Chapter 1. Depressing wasn't it, starts off like one of those tragic starts to disney movies, you know when for example Hercules is taken from the gods and they think they'll never see him again, sounds a bit like that so far --

meh, you know i listened to of A Thousand Words (FFX-2) whilst I was proofreadin' and I umm...uh, started to leak through my eyes!

Oh god

Zexion- I believe thats called crying Geez, you're a little oblivious!

SpAsSyYaSsI- Hmm??? Oblivious is that a hair salon???

Next chapter on the way...


	3. Chapter 2 Unknown Assignment

Everlonging Love

well, second chappie up...finally some actual names will pop up not just he,she,her, his blah blah yackedy shmackedy! This isn't the most detailed chappie but it adds a little touch to the story so read or you shall die!!! Muahahahahahaaaa!!!

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts… Except for my Ps2 games, Manga, Action Figures and any random drawings I've done…just you wait Tetsuya Nomura I shalt come and take all your characters…then I shall marry Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku and---- 5 hours later I shall marry them all!!! Kill King Mickey bwhahahaha!!!...I'll just shutup now. Hmm... and I forgot that emo kid at school...he has nice hair!

Chapter.2- Unknown Assignment

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion woke, he lay breathing deeply, rubbing the beads of sweat from his face, he thought... _damn,i'm dreaming of her again_. He put on his black cloak and slipped on his black boots. _All i ever dream of is her_. Yes, Zexion always dreamt of a girl he lost just a few months before. Why did all of this happen? The grand scheme of the universe...it happens this way? Zexion was growing weaker with every breath, every step and every word since he lost everything he ever wanted.

_Ugghh...I'm pitiful_, he rubbed his eyes and reached for the door. The Superior, Xemnas was the reason Zexion had left his room, he'd rather stay in the peace of his room then going to see if he had to go out and perform some gruelling and unecessary task, Zexion couldn't take the constant travel from world to world. _I can't let anyone see me like this, they'll think I'm weak...worse still, unfit to be an Organization member_.

Yes, again the last words and sounds of 'that day' echoed in his mind_...there's no time...come on we have to go...you'll die!!!..._Zexion continued his long trudge down the hallways, almost a trace of sorrow in his face, his black boots made heavy echos that bounced of the blank, white walls. '_Who am I, Where am I?' _Ever since he came to Castle Oblivion, he constantly asked himself these questions.

_Hmmhh... _he mused, _guess i'll never know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding, Ding, Ding cue lonely music! Yes, I repeat if you are faint from depressing stories you're reading one, Runnnnnnnn!!! hehe ok...i'm so scary :P meh anyways so far it's just building up...so don't worry if it seems like it's all:

"Zexion could only ask him self about the accident, how he broke the oven... he wanted cheese from the kitchen hmmm... and maybe some rashes o' bacon from good ol' Mcdonald's farm.Thus he wasn't allowed cause he emo." hehe Rofl

It's not gonna be _that_ pitiful, but if you must you can read every single chappie and bask in my glory!

ps. If you haven't noticed i like doing the whole ... dot thing...it...adds, Suspence! (hmm same with commas, well ok, not really)

Next chappie on da way Dun...Dun...um whats the last word?...

Demyx- Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, Next chappie soon XD


	4. Chapter 3 Stranger?

Everlonging Love

Guess what...??? I don't KNOW!!!! hahahahahaha got ya,hahahahahahaaaaooohhhh--god, I really need to get a life, can you get a mail order life, a download life! anything!

**Disclaimer**

My computer told me that I can't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters…sob Why do you mock me, Almighty Gaming God!!! goes to kill computer -Damn-you-stupid-computer!!! waaaa no-one loves me!

This chappie i made a lil bit happier sounding, just a bit. when ya see brackets like this (example)that means I'm commenting! OK! XD

On to Thy Chapter Three!

Chapter.3- The Search

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally_, Zexion was relieved from the long walk from his room to Xemnas's HQ office, he hit the door with the back of his hand eight times, his code knock. "Enter Zexion, I've been waiting for you."

Xemnas sat at his desk, his shiny golden eyes glaring...his eyes where intimidating...almost threatening. His eyes brought fear to most people with hearts, easy win...scary eyes. The pair of bright eyes where now set on Zexion in an 'I mean business' gaze, meaning Zexion most likely ad an assignment awaiting him.

As Zexion was sitting in an uncomfortable chair on the opposite side of the desk, Xemnas began to speak. "Number eight, Cloaked Schemer... I particularily need your assistance with a very strong heart beam, located somewhere in the Twilight Town forest. A young 'other' is dying and we NEED that heart, it may help Kingdom Hearts to heal faster, soon we could be whole again..." Zexion nodded, the Superior continued. " It appears you would be a good person to send due to the fact that you have medical expertise." With this Zexion hesitated, he was to weak. "Uh...Superior, I uh, feel a bit off today, could someone else possibly retrieve the human, maybe Vexen, he has far more advanced medical expertise then I have, is that possible?" Xemnas throught for a moment, he eventually decided. " I would rather one of the younger members go, then the latter... elder nobodies, like Vexen may scare this person." Zexion nodded "I'll let you decide who" Xemnas almost got a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth, Zexion mused... might be amusing for Superior to watch the human freak out. With that Xemnas bid dear Zexion goodbye. "Make a wise choice number eight." Zexion yet again nodded obediently and left Xemnas's prescence.

Zexion began his search, _hmm... Larxene! a girl, she'll be understanding to a poor innocent! Wait---um.._.(we're talkin' bout Larxy here!!!) _wait a minute...Larxenes a Bh I uh mean __WITCH!__ Hmm...Marluxia? Too feminine, pretty scary. Axel! Axels a hit with new members! He'd be perfect...If he didn't enjoy lightning random innocents on fire! _Zexion was at a tragic loss (snorts, yeah very tragic, c'mon build up the suspence Zexy)...he needed reliability...loyalty...brawn...he furrowed his lil emo eyebrows, (Zexion had an idea yayzles! Lightbulb moment!!! XD) the perilous, ever so adorable (Zexion: I ain't thinkin that at all shudders) the almighty SIR DEMYX!!! (W0oT! go Sir Demzels! WTF! I speak thy Camelot tounge AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thar ye go! chapter 3 is finito! Fascinating how my mind works ain't it! hmmm...maybe just that chapter would lift the mood? Hmmm now to add some Yaoi! ROFL! Like Orgy XIII gone Wyld! on dvd this September! LOLZ nahhh maybe later. Better keep this T rated! Might have ta change it to T15+ when the blood starts spillin' bwahahaha!!!

So do you like the whole lil bit of sarcasticness in thy script n everything? I'm still confused if it works well in the story or not! Meh, who knows!

Next Chappie be on thy way!


End file.
